


Conditioner Treatment?

by dhamphir



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/F, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-25
Updated: 2013-08-25
Packaged: 2017-12-24 16:11:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/941946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dhamphir/pseuds/dhamphir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something went wrong at the hair salon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conditioner Treatment?

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: X-Files and its characters belong to C.C. and 1013 Productions. No copyright infringement intended, no money be made. Jess Morgan is mine.   
> A/N1: Pompt given to me by jessekingsley.   
> A/N2: While this is set in the ‘Weak in the Knees’ universe, it is not part of the series.

“I don’t believe I’ve seen that particular shade of red before.” There was obvious amusement in the brunette’s voice.

Dana glowered.

Jess bit her lip in an effort to keep a straight face. “Um… what happened, Dana?”

She drew in a couple of slow, deep breaths, trying to keep from losing it. “I went in to get a deep conditioner treatment.”

“And that turned your hair… this color?”

Dana actually growled in annoyance. “Someone made a mistake and put… this color in my hair instead.”

“And they couldn’t fix it?”

“Not today. I have to wait two days.”

“So, tomorrow…”

“I am not going in to work tomorrow.”

Jess slipped her arms around her upset lover and kissed her. “Why don’t I call in and stay home tomorrow, too?”

“You don’t need to do that,” Dana said, though her tone indicated it was something she’d like.

“Be honest, honey – if you stay home alone tomorrow you’re just going to brood about your hair.”

Her expression indicated Jess was right.

“But if I stay home and play hooky with you… Well, I’m sure we can find something to take your mind off of it,” the brunette said with a mischievous gleam in her eyes. She then claimed Dana’s lips in a kiss.

Dana melted into her lover’s arms and kiss. She let out a quiet moan when Jess scooped her up and carried her into the bedroom.

FIN


End file.
